Forest Lust
by eveningstar1996
Summary: The forest scene with King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. Smut, one-shot!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Tudors.

* * *

Forest Lust

Henry invited me out for a ride, and I accepted his invitation. I knew that he was distraught over the sudden and mysterious death of Cardinal Wolsey, his disgraced advisor. I cared nothing for the cardinal – he had been slowing down the proceedings of Henry's divorce from Catherine of Aragon and I wanted Henry to divorce her quickly so I would be queen. I supposed that Henry wanted me to accompany him to take his mind off things.

My horse was galloping after Henry's stallion. The scenery around us was beautiful, but I couldn't focus, as we rode into the forest at a walk. Somehow, Henry had convinced his numerous servants and courtiers to give him privacy.

I kept my eyes on Henry's as we finally stopped. I had an idea of what was to come – Henry had desired me for many weeks, from the moment he laid eyes on me when I had been playing the role of Perseverance. I was ready to give in and let Henry bed me. We both dismounted.

He took off his cape, and I took off my hat and threw off my gloves, discarding them carelessly on the ground.

I approached him, about to remove my jacket, but he kissed me ferociously and pressed me up against a tree. He began to quickly remove my jacket and blouse, so that my chest was entirely bare to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kept kissing as he pushed up my skirt, until he murmured "I want you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by his deep kisses. There was no sound except our heavy breathing as we kissed. I could feel something hard pressing against my leg, and rubbed against him. He groaned.

Eventually I had all of Henry's clothes off and we were on the ground, with me straddling him. I tentatively lowered myself onto his cock, and let out a hiss as he thrust roughly into me, my nails digging into his chest. I hadn't expected that losing my virginity would hurt like this, and I was surprised he wasn't being gentle with me.

I gasped as he penetrated me again, and he sat up so we could kiss, and I could see the look of agonized bliss as he thrust into me. I moaned loudly as he thrust into me a second time, pleasure spreading throughout my whole body, and I threw my head back, so that my breasts were in his face. So this was how sex felt like…

He kissed me and threw me to the ground so that I was the one under him. I wanted to protest at this new change in position, but he slid his hand up my outer thigh. Without any warning, Henry thrust himself even harder into me than before, and I moaned incoherently as he licked my throat.

He slowly increased the tempo of his fucking, and soon I was being rocked back against the ground. I moaned as he stroked a sensitive spot with his cock, and shoved my hips against his. I threw my head back, crying out every time he thrust hard into me. I loved his rough way of making love to me. I was glad that he wasn't gentle with me the way a real gentleman would have been. My moans became even louder and high-pitched as he shoved into me even more, and I could feel how tight I was in between my legs. _Oh, God_. I was about to climax.

His moans were almost drowned out by my own, but I heard him breathe "I'm going to cum" as his body went rigid against my own.

"No!" I shrieked. If he climaxed inside me, if I let his seed spill in me so that we both found our pleasure, we would have a baby, and I wanted our children to be legitimate. "You mustn't!" I somehow mustered the strength to push him away just a few seconds before he came.

He bellowed in frustration as I pushed him off, and we lay there for a few seconds breathing heavily before he sat up and screamed again. I covered my face and drew my hands over my neck, where he had kissed me.

I could see Henry had stood up and was glaring almost murderously at me. He let out another roar and threw his clothes in one direction. I suspected that none of the women he had bedded had ever denied him like this. I was every bit as frustrated as he was that we hadn't both archived climax.

I hugged myself, covering my breasts and picked up my jacket before remembering my father's words when he had first instructed me to catch the interest of the King.

"_Perhaps you could imagine a way of keeping his interest more…prolonged?"_

I thought bitterly, Oh his interest is more than prolonged. I wanted nothing more than to have Henry continue ravishing me so we both climaxed, but I couldn't. I was denying both of us our pleasure.

I turned my head and I could see Henry was still staring at me. He was breathing heavily and I could see how aroused he was from our unfinished tryst, but he shot me another murderous glare – no doubt for denying him – before storming off.


End file.
